Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to environmental assessments, and more particularly to equipment, processes and methods to expedite test results.
Background Art
Repair and demolition activities of commercial and residential structures require that workers not be unknowingly exposed to environments that are hazardous to human health. Delays are incurred by the need to sample and analyze the materials that workers will be sawing, abrading, cutting, tearing down, or otherwise removing. Once knowledge of the materials is established as hazardous or non-hazardous, then appropriate safety measures can be adopted and repair and demolition activities can proceed without hazardous exposures to workers, observers, or the environment. The time necessary for sampling the material, getting the material to a conventional, certified laboratory, and obtaining a signed, written report that allows the repair or demolition to proceed customarily requires from 2 days to 5 or more days. This delay increases project time and costs. Thus, there is a need for equipment, processes and methods for expediting such environmental testing at such sites or other projects.
Embodiments of the present application comprise equipment, processes and methods for producing rapid, on-site determinations and reports documenting the presence/absence and quantity of environmentally hazardous materials common to construction projects in accordance with all of the technical analytical and quality control requirements of USEPA and national laboratory accrediting agencies such as the National Voluntary Laboratory Accreditation Program (NVLAP) and the American Industrial Hygiene Association (AIHA).